


the sun will rise

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, WWA, luke is distracted, shit what tags do i put, sorry - Freeform, that works, there are literally no tags to go with this, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was easily distracted, and a certain drummer wasn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun will rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, sorry if there are any errors. It's not that good, but I will have other works up soon :)
> 
> This is really bad omf

Luke got distracted easily. 

It was obvious, most times. In interviews he would venture off topic and end up talking about something nobody wants to hear. In a conversation, he would stop short and immediately talk about the thing he just thought of. Luke got distracted easily, and even he knew that.

Luke knew he had a short attention span. That’s why he always tries his best to focus. That’s why he is always quiet in interviews, not wanting to steer the topic off track. That’s why he listens in conversations instead of talks, and it works for him. It really does.

But Luke has got a problem. That problem is Ashton. 

Ashton always ruins Luke’s focus, no matter where they are. 

In interviews Ashton would start talking and everything else fades out, nothing else matters. Luke only saw Ashton, only heard Ashton, and it was obvious. 

Everyone see’s him staring. Heck, he even goes back and watches their YouTube interviews just to see if he is staring. And he is. He is always staring.

But Luke can’t help it. 

It hasn’t always been like this. Sure Luke would zone out sometimes, but lately his mind has been ashtonashtonashton, and he doesn’t know why. Poor Luke can’t stop thinking about his bandmate, and more importantly, his best friend. 

The boys may or may not be noticing. They know Luke has been a lot more spacey, but they think it’s just the pressure. With their album finally out, touring around the world, and interviews every other day, there is almost no time to stop and take a break.The boys don’t think much of it. 

Now here they are. 5 Seconds of Summer is about to open up the Where We Are North American Tour for their mates One Direction. 

Everything is going smoothly. The boys had nerves at first, being they haven’t performed in almost a month, but things died down and they got back to that familiar state. The familiar state of happiness and calmness. 

Luke watches from behind as Ashton goes on stage first. He hears the crowd roar as the drummer waves his sticks in the air, making an entrance. Luke, Calum, and Michael walk out and the crowd gets louder. The beat starts and that’s when Luke first notices it.

He notices Ashton. He can feel him, right behind his back. He feels him like a cold person would feel fire. 

Luke wants to turn around and just watch Ashton the whole time. He wants to see Ashton work his magic on the drums while also working up a sweat. But he can’t.

They are in the middle of What I Like About You when it happens. Luke is too caught up in the music, too lost in the sound of the drums. His subconscious was listening to every beat Ashton hit, Luke was mesmerized. 

Luke missed his cue. 

He didn’t even realize he missed it until Calum was halfway through Luke’s verse. The crowd didn’t seem to notice, but Luke didn’t miss the questioning look in Michael’s eyes.

When the song was over the boys did their thing and exited the stage. 

“What the hell, Luke,” Calum said once they got to their dressing room. The bassist didn’t look pissed, but more confused. “You never miss a cue. What happened?”

That was a good question. 

“I-I don’t know I think was just too focused on the guitar.” Luke stuttered. He didn’t want his band to know how in-love he was with the drummer. 

“You’re lucky I covered for you, man.” Calum chuckled as he slapped Luke’s back. Luke tried to laugh it off, but he was too lost in his thoughts. Ashton standing right next to him didn’t help either. He was still sweaty from all the drumming and Luke thought he was going to go insane. 

“You okay?” Ashton asked with concern in his voice. Luke only nodded and walked off. 

**********

Luke didn’t know how long he could deal with this. It has been 4 weeks since he admitted to himself that he was in love with Ashton. Those 4 weeks have been hell.

Being in America was a nice distraction. There were so many places to go and see, but it didn’t help that Ashton has been with him every step of the way.

No matter what they were doing Luke always got caught in Ashton’s eyes, and that was a problem. How did Luke solve this problem? He started distancing himself from Ashton.

At first it was hard. Being around Ashton made the guitarist feel happy and safe, almost like he was home. He didn’t want to stop hanging with the curly haired boy, but he knew it had to be done. 

On this particular evening, the boys have been lounging in a hotel in Illinois. They have a 2 week break coming up so they aren’t in a rush to do anything. 

The 4 boys were hanging out on the tour bus playing video games. It was too much of a hassle to bring the whole game console into the hotel room and hook it up, so they just stayed on the bus until night. 

Luke, Calum, and Michael are playing Fifa while Ashton messes around on his guitar. This was a problem for Luke.

Ashton on a guitar was one of Luke’s biggest weaknesses. It happened to rarely, but it was amazing to see. 

Luke ended up losing very badly in Fifa, causing Michael to make fun of him. Honestly, Luke couldn’t care less about the video game. 

“You only won because you play 24/7, you must know every trick in the book.” Luke said with a defeated sigh. He was still glancing over at Ashton who was lost in the strings. It was fascinating to see. 

The way he could go from monster drummer to soft guitarist in a matter of hours was a mystery. His arms looked too big and strong for the guitar, like he could break it in half. This fingers were another story. The way they could perfectly fit on the frets, despite the size. His other hand was perfectly strumming the strings without a pick. His eyes were closed, and anyone could tell he was really feeling the music. He looked beautiful, Luke thought.

“Luke!” Calum yelled, causing Luke and Ashton to both snap out of their trances. 

Luke looked over, knowing he had been caught. Calum raised his eyebrow in a questioning way.

“Yes?” Luke asked, hoping Calum wouldn’t say anything about the staring. 

“Is Ashton more important than the game? We just asked you for a rematch, but you were too busy swooning over Mr Muscles over there.” Michael said, and boy Luke wished he didn’t say that. 

Luke blushed a looked down at his fingers in his lap. He knows he could play it off as a joke, but Luke has never been a good actor. He did the next best thing he could think of.

“Umm I have to use the bathroom.” Luke said while standing up and walking to the bathroom in the middle of the bus. Before he could reach the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he was met with sandy hair and hazel eyes.

“Luke, are you alright?” Ashton asked with worry in his eyes. Luke looked at his feet and shrugged. “I know something has been off with you lately. You have been so… distracted.” Ashton said, and Luke knew he couldn’t get out of this conversation. 

“Sorry, I’ve just been dealing with some things in my personal life. No big deal.” Luke lied because, fuck, it was a big deal. 

“You know you can talk to me. Tell me, and maybe you will feel better.” The drummer said. Luke sighed and thought ‘Fuck it, i’m doing this’. Luke made a follow me motion with his hand and they walked to the back room. They sat down on the couch and Luke started.

“I’ve started to like someone and I can’t get them out of my head. No matter where I am or what i’m doing, they are always on my mind.” Luke said, and it honestly did feel good to let it out. He knew what he had to do, though. 

“Aww Luke, who is she?” Ashton asked. I knew I had to tell him. Go hard or go home right?

“I-I don’t like a girl. I like a boy. I’m gay.” Luke said closing his eyes tight. He didn’t want to see Ashton’s reaction. He could handle the words, but he could never handle the look of disgust in Ashton’s eyes. 

There was a long period of silence. Luke thought he was dreaming.

“Ashton, please say something. Anything.” Luke pleaded, his eyes still closed. This silence had to end before he went insane. 

“Luke,” Ashton started “I don’t care if you’re gay. Love is love. Don’t be scared, open your eyes please?” 

Luke slowly opened his eyes. He was kind of shocked that Ashton was so cool with him being gay. When he met Ashton’s eyes he saw nothing but care.

“Do you want to tell me who this guy is that’s been clouding your thoughts?” Ashton said with a smile.

Luke looked down. Now or never. 

“I-it’s you, Ashton. I like you. Ever since that day I screwed up on stage and missed my cue you have been on my mind. Go ahead, tell me how disgusting I am. Tell me how we could never be together. Tell me how you d-“ 

Luke was cut off with lips colliding into his. He was confused for a second, until he realized. Ashton was kissing him. Holy shit, Ashton Irwin is kissing him. He immediately kissed back, but then pulled back.

“Ashton, what are you doing? Are you messing with me? This isn’t funny.” Luke said almost tearing up.

“No!” Ashton said quickly. “Luke, I love you too.” Ashton said, and Luke thought his heart stopped. He never thought he would hear those words come out of his mouth, ever.

“Really?” Luke asked with a smile.

“Really.” Ashton smiled back. He leaned in and kissed Luke again, before cuddling up and falling asleep.

And if Michael and Calum found them like that later, they didn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Sorry, that was probably horrific. I was thinking of writing a lashton fic based off Close As Strangers, so that might be up soon. Please tell me what you thought, thanks!! xx


End file.
